Inuyasha Oneshots
by Dark Skittles
Summary: Collection of Inuyasha one shots that i write when i get bored: Kagome Snaps, History Lesson, Fade Away
1. Kagome Snaps

Kikyo and Kagome stood glaring each other down, Inuyasha watched in horror. Kikyo was going to kill Kagome that much he knew. After three years the younger girls patience had snapped and she finally confronted the dead miko.  
  
Both girls hands were glowing pink from miko powers, though neither wanted to use them with Inuyasha so near. Kagome stepped closer, anger radiating off her body. Kikyo just stood her place, a hint of surprise in her face that the younger girl was making the first move, she was so surprised that she didn't even do anything when Kagome was face to face with her, looking down slightly at the girl who was a tad shorter than her.  
  
Kagome couldn't stand her anymore, this stupid bitch who decided on her own whim that Inuyasha belonged in hell with her. Kagome was fuming and she could feel her hair float slightly off her back at the miko power rising from in her. Three years had passed since she first fell through the well, and not to long after that the miko standing in front of her had been brought back to life in a clay doll.  
  
"You know what bitch?" Kagome said spitting the words out at her, clutching her right hand into a fist. "I've been wanting to do this for years." The fist came flying up, connecting with Kikyo's jaw with force that Kagome shouldn't be able to have. Kikyo went flying into a tree and just stared wide eyed as Kagome turned and stalked away, ignoring the amazed hanyou watching her.  
  
"I'll be at Kaede's hut Inuyasha, when you're done with the whore we'll go onto the next village for that shard rumor." She was obviously holding herself back from doing greater damage to the undead miko.  
  
Inuyasha watched as she stormed off through the forest, and he could still see the pink light five minutes later. He smiled lightly and looked back at the still stunned Kikyo, "That's my Kagome." 


	2. History Lesson

Souta sat in history class staring blankly at the wall. Today they were going over mythical heroes and battles. He wasn't really paying attention till the teacher said something that sounded oddly like someone he knew.....  
  
"..and the dog demon, the miko, the taijiya, and the monk worked with others to defeat the evil. Once accomplished the dog demon was sure the miko would disappear into her strange world but she stayed, and they had a family together. We have here a genuine copy of an entry in what I guess you could call a diary."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's Diary~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been three years since we defeated Naraku and me and Inuyasha have been getting on great. Sango and Miroku are rebuilding Sango's village already, they've had two twin daughters and a little boy so far, of course the boy takes after Miroku though he's only a year old. Me and Inuyasha have a "pack" of our own. Tasha and Kai twins. Tasha takes after her father, though her eyes are my own blue, and though Kai has the dog ears his are a midnight black, as is his hair, with his fathers golden eyes. They are the most beautiful children I have ever seen. Shippo is still with us of course, I've finally got him and Inuyasha to get along. They act like father and son now and Shippo is really helpful with the children.  
  
My life is wonderful, I know I should be missing my family but I know that I made the right decision. My life wouldn't feel right without Inuyasha, he makes me complete. I nearly died of heartbreak when I thought he wasn't going to stop me from going to my time, but when he pulled me close and begged me not to leave him how could I refuse? I love him so much and I know my family forgives me for my choice, my mother most of all. She's the one that told me, that day under the Goshinboku (sp?) tree, in her own words to follow your heart wherever it may lead you. I hear Inuyasha and the children coming now, I better go. He'll need help. I can't help but wonder though how my little brother is doing, if he's angry at me for my decision. I hope not. I'll always hold him in my heart, even if he was annoying. Inuyasha is looking at me weird, I guess I was talking to myself while writing this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Kagome's Diary~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"....and that's the last that was ever written by the Miko named Kagome. Her and her strange group of friends lived on happily...." The teacher went on to talk about other things.  
  
Souta was beaming wildly, his sister down in history books. He was so proud of her, he couldn't wait to get home and tell Mama and Grandpa. 


	3. Fade Away

Kagome and Inuyasha stood by the well staring at each other. They both knew that if she entered that well she would never come back again. But Kagome just couldn't think of anything else she should do. She wasn't even sure if after Inuyasha made his wish and the jewel disappeared she would still be here anyway.  
  
Inuyasha hesitantly reached out and took her hand clutching it in his own larger one. His eyes begged her to say, and for the first time anyone had ever heard of Inuyasha cried.  
  
Kagome seeing the tears could no longer hold back her own, they came spilling out. "Inuyasha I'm sorry." She whispered and yanked the jewel off from around her neck and placing it in his hand closing his fist around it.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at it blankly, as if he was in another world. "I could wish that you were able to stay Kagome." Looks at her straight in the eyes. "Then you could stay."  
  
She smiled at him sadly, she knew the jewel would just corrupt that wish, it was a selfish one for both of them. He understood her thoughts and nodded. Kagome stood still as he closed his eyes and pink light started growing around them. Kagome was alarmed, he was wishing right now? What was he wishing. She felt herself being tugged towards the future and frantically reached for a grasp on the past. She found his hand and pulled herself tight against him clinging with all her might.  
  
The pink light disappeared along with the jewel and she started hearing sounds from the future, cars, airplanes, people shouting. All Inuyasha saw was his beautiful Kagome fading away and tilted her chin up kissing her softly on the mouth, and keeping his lips there until she was gone.  
  
Kagome felt his lips and then they were gone. She knew she was back in her own time, she didn't feel his presence anywhere near her. She collapsed to the ground and broke down into sobs, clutching at her heart. It hurt, it hurt badly and she just wanted a way to make the pain stop. That's how her mother found her three hours later, and like all mothers know what to do, gently helped her to her room.  
  
Three weeks later Kagome's P.O.V.  
  
I've been standing here by the Goshinboku everyday since it happened. Mother says I need to stop this foolishness before I hurt myself but she understands, she's just putting up the motherly act. Part of me still hopes that he will show up through the well telling me to come back and get Shippo to stop complaining. But the realistic side of me knows I will never see my beautiful hanyou again. I stand and touch the hole where he was pinned to the tree, where I first met him and fresh tears flow down my face. You figure after three weeks of crying it would stop.  
  
"Excuse me I'm looking for a Higurashi Kagome." A voice behind me says and a freeze, I know that voice. I make turn around carefully and my eyes land on him. My beautiful hanyou but in his human form. He smirks that smirk I know so well and I run and jump into his arms.  
  
Tears of joy streamed down my face and I wrap my arms and legs tightly around him. Seems like fates weren't so cruel this time around after all.

A/N: This was inspired by a song by "Ivy" If enough people want the lyrics i'll put abit of it on my profile ttfn


End file.
